


Tactician Shipping

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alright so anyway, Are my relationship tags okay???, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I have no idea where this went, If Kiran is gender-neutral, Kissing, Light Angst, Other, What do the heck do I tag the relationship as, i honestly don't know, okay so, someone help pls, welcome to my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: A relationship starting from arguing and small bits of advice here and there evolved into something Kiran and Innes never expected.





	1. C Support

“Innes?”

 

“Hm? Yes, what is it, Summoner?”

 

“What, in Naga’s holy name, is a ‘strategician!?’”

 

“...What?”

 

“This, Innes!  _ This!” _ Kiran flipped open their notebook and shoved it in the prince’s face. Innes blinked and backed up to look at the page in front of him. A sketch of him along with a title?

 

“Summoner, why are you asking me that question when you titled me that yourself?”

 

“No—it’s not—agh! You’re supposed to know!” Kiran threw their hands in the air. “Do you know how much this has been bothering me, Robin, and Soren?”

 

Innes crossed his arms. “No, I do not, seeing as you’ve never made contact with me before.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

“But, if I am to guess, I would guess that a ‘strategician’ is a cross between a tactician and a strategist. Someone who takes the best qualities from both classes. Someone who creates the best tactics, _unlike_ a certain tactician I’m sure all the heroes here are familiar with.”

 

“Is that an insult I’m hearing? Excuse me?  _ Innes—” _

 

“You have sent Reinhardt to his death precisely 38 times.”

 

“Okay, fine! But I’m pretty sure I can make pretty good strategies, Mr. High-and-Mighty! Maybe I’ll even include you in the next battle!”

 

“Very well. I look forward to taking down enemies to protect your incompetence. I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully. Well then, good day, Summoner. If you want advice, I suggest looking to Robin.” And with that, Innes stalked away. Kiran glared at his back.

 

“...Jerk.”

 

_ Innes and Kiran have reached support level C. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by an anonymous requester! Did you enjoy this first support? I hope you did! I've never actually written a Character/Summoner fic before so this was really fun to write and rather refreshing as well. Sorry if this first support wasn't very shippy, but it should be getting more romantic in the future supports. Hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Also, idea for this first support came from this:
> 
> https://twitter.com/rena_lli/status/898709198816460800
> 
> Also, what Innes said in this fic is true. I have actually never really used my archers... Other than Brave!Lyn. Hmm... I should really get to training them...
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


	2. B Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, gently... Innes and Kiran grow a bit closer.

Carefully walking around the Askran castle, Kiran poked their head into each room until they found who they were looking for.

 

 _Of course he would be in the library,_ Kiran thought as they marched up to Innes. They stopped a few feet from him, and the prince didn’t even look up from his book as he spoke.

 

“What do you want.”

 

“I need your help.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Innes looked up from his book. “Did I not say you should turn to Robin or Soren for help?”

 

“Yes, but they’re all busy flirting with their partners. So I need your help.”

 

“You’re saying I’m just the next best thing after Robin and Soren.”

 

“Damn it, Innes! Just help me already!” Sitting down next to him, Kiran placed a map on the table. “I messed up today, and my team barely survived. I need advice for our next move.”

 

“Fine.” Innes sighed and put his book to the side. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

“And if we put the fliers over here—”

 

“Are you mad? The archer will kill them all!”

 

“But this Merric over _here_ will defeat them if we move them in the opposite direction!”

 

Innes sighed and glared at the map again. Kiran huffed a small breath and tapped their quill against the edge of the map. Innes switched his glare to the summoner’s hand.

 

“Stop doing that. You’ll get ink all over the map _again.”_

 

“Oops.” Kiran stilled their hand and guiltily stared at the other five spots where ink blotted the paper. Innes sighed again and went back to staring at the map.

 

“Why are you even fighting this battle anyway?”

 

“If we capture this fort, then that’ll give us the upper hand against Embla and Muspell. It’s surrounded by mountains, so it’ll make deploying troops from it easier since it’ll be hard to get enough fliers to ambush us. Unfortunately…”

 

“That makes it hard for _us_ to ambush it.” Innes shook his head and carefully shifted some wooden figures. “We may have to get some cavalry units to ambush it using the bridges…”

 

“Wait! I got an idea!” Kiran suddenly slammed their hand on the map. “What if we replace Morgan with Ninian? So she can help the other fliers get away from the archer? And once we’ve done that…” Kiran carefully poked the figures in place, “Cherche can fly in and defeat that unit. From there, taking over the rest of the fort will be easy.”

 

“...That’s actually a good idea.” Innes said slowly. “I’m amazed.”

 

“Ha! Yes! Approval from the crown prince of Frelia himself!” Kiran joyfully threw their hands into the air, their grin only growing.

 

“Congrats, Summoner.” Innes said dryly, carefully straightening the wooden figures from their disruption during Kiran’s small celebration. However, they only fell over again as Kiran slammed their arms on the table again so they could rest their head as they stared at Innes.

 

“Why do you only call me that?”

 

“Call you what?”

 

“‘Summoner?’ You can call me by my name, y’know. Everyone else does. Heck, I even call you just ‘Innes!’ No other formalities.”

 

“It would be uncouth of me. I am a prince, raised address others properly.”

 

“But you don’t refer to Ephraim using titles!”

 

“That is because we are of equal standing. We’re both princes. Besides, we’re rivals. It would be… Strange.”

 

Kiran’s brow furrowed. “But I’m just a tactician. Shouldn’t I technically be lower than you?”

 

“In a normal world, yes. But you hold an otherworldly power. I’m sure you could send me back with one shot of your holy weapon, no?”

 

“Well, that’s true. But I would never do that. Not when I’m just getting to know you!” Kiran smiled, blinking their soft eyes up at the archer. Innes suddenly felt his face getting hot. He quickly turned away and stood.

 

“A-Anyways, if that will be all, I will leave now. Good day… Kiran.”

 

_Innes and Kiran have reached support level B._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO DOES ANYONE FEEL LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOOK A 180 WAY TOO FAST LOLOL
> 
> LIKE THEY WENT FROM TACTICS TO "CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME"
> 
> I feel like I should know when these things happen because I'm the writer but NOPE
> 
> IDK HOW RELATIONSHIPS WORK
> 
> Ahem. Anyways, Kiran and Innes are getting together! Writing their relationship together is so fun. I'm so happy that I got this request! It's so nice to write. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am!


	3. A Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a date!” Innes shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself.
> 
> Heh, keep thinking that, boi. ;)

“Innes! Hey, Innes!” Tana shouted as loud as she could from her pegasus as she watched her brother walk across the palace grounds. Innes stopped and looked up, crossing his arms as Tana carefully landed a few feet from him.

 

“Must you be so loud, Tana? I can hear you just fine. You probably woke up the entire castle.”

 

“Good morning to you too!” Tana said cheerfully, bounding up to her older brother. “My, you must be in a good mood today! Usually you just tell me to go away and not bother you. What’s the occasion?”

 

“There is no occasion. And you surely lie, Tana. I don’t always act unkind to you.”

 

“Hm, could’ve fooled me! But nevermind that. You gotta tell me where you’re going! Out to town, perhaps? Or—!” Tana suddenly gasped, eyes lighting up. “No way… You have a date!?”

 

Innes scoffed. “You jest now, Tana. Askr is at war. There is no time for romance. Even then, I am not interested.

 

“Aw, c’mon! Haven’t you seen the couples among the heroes? Corrin and Azura’s family is so cute…”

 

“Well, I don’t have a date. I’m merely going to meet Kiran in town.” The moment the words left Innes’ mouth, he internally winced. This was a mistake.

 

And mistake it was, for Tana’s eyes brightened even more, and a grin stretched across her face. “Oh,  _ no way. _ You, of all people, are together with Kiran!?”

 

“We’re not together!” Innes snapped. “It’s just a simple meeting to go over tactics for the next battle. Now, I’ll be going now. Goodbye, Tana.”

 

Even after Innes’ snappy departure, Tana couldn’t stop smiling. “Oh, just you wait until I tell Morgan about this…”

 

* * *

 

_ Kiran chose a good spot, _ Innes thought as he stepped into the small cafe. It was a quaint place, secluded in a small alley that branched from the main town and surrounded by greenery. There were only a few patrons in the place, and Innes searched for a few minutes before he spotted Kiran in the corner, half hidden by a large plant. He quickly made his way over before taking a seat across from the tactician. Kiran looked up from their notebook and smiled.

 

“You’re late. That’s a surprise.”

 

“I suppose I must apologize. Tana kept me this morning. Were you waiting long?” Innes eyed the pot of tea and the platter of cookies already on the table.

 

“No, I wasn’t waiting long. They have very fast service here. The tea just came out. Would you like a cup? It’s blueberry tea, with rose essence.”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Innes carefully held out his cup, and Kiran poured the tea with a steady hand.

 

“The cookies are good too. They have the shortbread you’re so fond of, so I ordered that.”

 

“And I see you ordered the chocolate ones for yourself.” Innes observed dryly. Kiran brought the cookie to their lips with a smile.

 

“Well, I should treat myself, shouldn’t I? After all, our last battle went well. We captured the fort successfully with no injuries other than Cherche mildly spraining her shoulder.”

 

“I have devised strategies where absolutely no one has gotten hurt.” Innes smirked smugly. 

 

Kiran leaned forward. “Oh, really? Well then, do enlighten me.”

 

* * *

 

“...and then Ephraim, idiot he is, thought I had missed and just swung at me again without realizing there was an arrow literally sticking out of his shoulder.” Innes heaved a heavy sigh before peeking at Kiran. “Are you okay?”

 

“Ha… I’m fine.” Kiran snorted, facedown on the table as their shoulders shook with their laughs. “H-How did he not notice?”

 

“He tends to lose track of things when he gets passionate about something.” Innes mused, pouring himself another cup of tea.

 

“Well, it seems you do the same thing.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We’ve been here for 3 hours and we haven’t even gone over any strategies yet. You’ve just been regaling me with tales about you, Eirika, and Ephraim.”

 

“Oh… I have.” Innes blinked. “Well, we can’t just leave it at this then. Did you bring your maps?”

 

“Aw, c’mon. Let’s give tactics and strategies a break. Tell me more!”

 

“No. We have a job to do.”

 

Kiran pouted. “Well, fi—OH NAGA.”

 

“What!? What is it?”

 

“I completely forgot I had a meeting with Alfonse today! I wanted to meet with you here so badly that I completely forgot!”

 

“Wha—” Innes was cut off as Kiran threw their money pouch at his face.

 

“Here! Use it to pay for the tea and stuff! And buy yourself something nice—you deserve it!” With that, Kiran rushed from the cafe, leaving a befuddled Innes behind.

 

“...Kiran?”

 

* * *

 

_ “I wanted to meet with you here so badly that I completely forgot!” _

 

Innes’ arrow veered off course, barely hitting the outer ring of the target. Normally he would curse and berate himself for missing so badly, but at the moment, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to do anything except lower his arms and think back to Kiran’s words.

 

_ They wanted to meet with me?  _ Me _ , of all people? Why? And to want to do it that they would miss a meeting with Alfonse… _ Innes mused.  _ I mean, we were just going over tactics, right? _

 

_ “You’ve just been regaling me with tales about you, Eirika, and Ephraim.” _

 

_ “No way… You have a date!?” _

 

“It’s not a date!” Innes shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself. A quick glance around assured him that no one had heard him, and the man breathed a sigh of relief.

 

It wasn’t a date… Right?

 

They had just… Had tea. And cookies. Kiran had ordered his favorite snack. They… Just talked. And smiled. And laughed. They’d enjoyed themselves and grown closer as people, not as tactician and hero. Kiran’s eyes had been so big and beautiful, and their laugh was gentle and soothing, and their hand when it brushed against his own had been so soft...

 

Oh gods.  _ Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, it was a date. _

 

Since he was alone, Innes allowed himself to release a small whimper of horror.

 

Oh gods, he had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooiii, you ain't going to get anywhere with that much denial.
> 
> I'm not sure if I managed to get Tana and Innes' relationship right? I think it's similar to Delthea and Luthier's, but I could be wrong. Anyways, I thought it would be interesting to get Tana involved in this. She ships it, lolol. I headcanon that she and F!Morgan are best friends and gossip a bunch.
> 
> Also, I also headcanon that Innes likes shortbread a lot. The name "Innes" is of Scottish origin, and since shortbread is traditionally Scottish, it makes sense, right?
> 
> Aaanyways, it seems like the relationship is getting better and better! Let's see where I can take this...
> 
> Next chapter will feature a bit of angst, but don't worry—there will be a happy ending!


	4. S Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

_ This is bad. _

 

_ This is so, so very bad. _

 

_ Where did we go wrong? _

 

Innes panted as he staggered in the snow. When did Muspell manage to amass enough troops to ambush them? Around him, panicked heroes retreated hastily as the flames and dark hordes of the Muspell army darkened the horizon.

 

Kiran… Where was Kiran!?

 

“Soren!” Innes grabbed the strategist’s shoulder as he ran past. “Kiran… Where’s Kiran?”

 

“Am I supposed to keep an eye on them?” Soren fired a blast to a spot above Innes’ shoulder, and the archer spun around to take down the weakened pegasus knight. “Anyways, get moving! We have to get back to the kingdom!” Soren finished and turned to run again.

 

“I can’t…” Innes murmured. “I’m not leaving without Kiran!” He could still remember, deep in the neck of battle, Kiran’s white and gold coat flashing as the tactician did their best to stay alive against a mage. He’d done his best to get to their side, but they’d disappeared at the last minute…

 

“Innes!” The man looked up to see Tana flying above him, a weakened Eirika sitting behind her. “Brother, what are you doing!? Get away!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“What do you mean you can’t!? The portal’s across the canyon! You need to hurry to the bridge before it collapses!”

 

Innes’ heart sank. Tana was right—the army needed to cross a bridge to get to the battlefield. The only way back to it now was across the rickety bridge, which probably wouldn’t last long. He would need to get there fast. And yet…

 

“I’m not leaving! Not without Kiran!”

 

“What? They’re probably already at the bridge!” Tana shouted. Innes shook his head, and the Frelian princess groaned. “Alright, I’ll be right! I have to take Eirika across first. Stay safe, please!”

 

Innes nodded, and Tana took off again. As she did so, Innes turned around… Only to duck and roll out of the way as an Emblian soldier nearly hacked his head off.  _ Damn…!  _ He would have to retreat.

 

* * *

 

“Hurry, everyone! The bridge is collapsing!” Anna shouted, pushing the heroes across. Shaking, Innes hurriedly ran up to the commander.

 

“Kiran… Did Kiran make it across yet?”   
  


“Don’t know, but they were probably shuttled across by one of our pegasus riders. Now, get on! You’re the last one” Anna shoved Innes onto the bridge, and he had no choice but to wobble across it, Anna behind him. As he walked across it, he could only pray that Kiran was safe…

 

_ “WAIT!” _

 

Just as Innes finished crossing the bridge, his heart stopped as he heard the cry. Spinning around, he stopped breathing.

 

Kiran raced towards the bridge, the entirety of Muspell’s army behind them. They ran onto the bridge, but shook and stopped as the lines began to snap.

 

“Kiran—be careful!” Anna shouted in fear, and made to run onto the bridge again before Robin grabbed her arm.

 

“Stop—more weight will only weaken the bridge more!”

 

_ “We can’t just leave them!” _ Innes screamed, but knew in his heart that the tactician was right. They could do nothing but pray for Kiran’s survival as they made their way across the bridge.

 

Yet, he should have known the gods would only curse them all today.

 

Kiran was almost there, but an Emblian general thew his axe. Not enough to reach Kiran, but enough—

 

To cut the lines—

 

To destroy the bridge—

 

To let Kiran fall.

 

Kiran’s feet slipped from under them as the bridge fell. They were close enough that Innes could clearly see the fear in their eyes, the plea to  _ save me, please— _

 

_ “KIRAN!” _

 

_ “INNES!” _

 

Simultaneously, the two reached out and clasped hands.

 

_ Innes and Kiran have reached support level S. _

 

With a mighty pull, Innes pulled Kiran into his embrace as the last of the bridge tumbled into the canyon. As it did, Innes staggered back, and it was slightly embarrassing to be hugging Kiran so hard but it was okay because they were safe, safe,  _ safe— _

 

Across the large canyon, the Muspell army yelled atrocities and obscenities, but could do nothing as the bridge was gone and all their pegasus and wyvern riders had been defeated. On the Askran side, though, everyone was silent and crowded around Innes and Kiran, still locked in a tight embrace.

 

Innes could feel a blush crawling up his face. He loosened his hold, only for Kiran to tighten their grasp on him.

 

“D-Don’t let go.” Kiran’s voice was small and weak and ever so slightly muffled as they pressed their face into his shoulder. “Please… Never let go.”

 

Oh, yep. That was definitely a blush on his face. Innes’ breathing stuttered, and he tilted his head so that only Kiran could hear his words.

 

“I won’t let go of you… Not ever. I’ll keep you safe.”

 

After a few minutes, Kiran’s hold loosened, and they backed up so Innes could see their face—red and tear-streaked.

 

Well, in any normal case, if he was a sympathetic person, Innes would’ve embraced them again and whispered that everything was okay. But this was Innes.

 

_ “What were you thinking!?” _ Innes grabbed Kiran’s shoulders and shook them. “Do you know how much I worried? You could’ve died, Kiran! Do you understand!? Dead! Do you know much you mean to the heroes? To the Askran? To  _ me!?” _

 

Kiran, flinching back, timidly raised their head to look Innes in the eye. “H-How much?”

 

“I...I—!”

 

Now, Innes had always been brash. He was the type of man who thought actions spoke louder than words. But he was also a strategician—someone who made tactics and thought things through and weighed the consequences, but Kiran was staring at him with those beautiful bright eyes and they’d nearly  _ died _ before he got to confess his feelings and everything was just—!

 

Innes decided to just stop thinking and pulled Kiran into a kiss.

 

The heroes around the couple drew in a surprised gasp. Tana was so surprised that she fell off her pegasus (thankfully she’d landed so she wasn’t far from the ground). Eirika, leaning heavily on Ephraim, giggled, then nudged her brother so he could pick up his jaw from the ground. Anna had pulled her camera tome out, and Sharena was excitedly giggling while Alfonse looked on in stupefied shock.

 

Innes drew away from Kiran, mind whirling. Kiran, meanwhile, looked like their brain had short circuited. If it wasn’t for Innes holding them up, they likely would’ve collapsed on the ground. Innes, meanwhile, merely only smirked and leaned close again.

 

_ “That _ is how much you mean to me.”

 

“A-Ah.”

 

Then, to Innes’ absolute  _ horror, _ he could hear whistles echoing across the canyon from the Muspell side. Spinning around, he grabbed Kiran’s hand and pulled them towards the portal, his blush never fading.

 

“L-Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got this headcanon that when units hold hands, that's when the support truly goes into effect??? IDK???
> 
> But, here you are, folks! The final s-support! And I made it a lil spicy at the end with that kiss, ohohoho~.
> 
> JK. I don't know. What is love? *Stares into the void in my empty room surrounded by nothing but 250 cat and alpaca plushies*
> 
> Ah, well. I'll just live vicariously through all my friends who are in relationships. Someday, someday... After I actually go outside and find a date instead of squealing over Mystic Messenger...
> 
> Now that's a set of drabbles I should update... Hm.
> 
> OKAY AND ALSO. THE LATEST UPATE FOR FEH. HHHHHH. ACCESSORIES. CHAPTER 10. HOLY NAGA. AAAHHH.
> 
> THAT'S ALL GOOD AND STUFF BUT ALSO WHERE IS CYL2. WHERE IS MY VERONICA.
> 
> ALSO I SPENT 150 ORBS FOR NINO AND I GOT ONE WITH +HP-SPD. WHY. WHY INSYS. WHY.
> 
> Ahem. Anyways, I'll be going now. Hope you all enjoyed this request!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Well then, have a great day/night!


End file.
